


redeemable

by UnknownHillsN



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, many triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHillsN/pseuds/UnknownHillsN
Summary: In a world where things went dark, and the savior of the souls Michael Afton had turned evil, there was a new light. The emotionless corpse, now going by the name Oliver, managed to snap, and is attempting to fix his mistakes from the past.
Kudos: 3





	redeemable

**Author's Note:**

> now, to straighten things out, this is an alternate universe to an alternate universe ! the oliver! au is the original au to this, meanwhile this is the redeemed! au  
> thank you for checking this out !

"You try so hard to destroy what he has done, yet you have become worse than him !"

Oliver paused, narrowing his eyes at the crumpled figure on the ground, laying in his own blood and bile. He stepped over, crouching down next to the disgusting, filthy man, a small, bastardly smile creeping up onto his purple face. "What did you say ?"

The male shivered uncontrollably, sick of the torture, sick of the never ending cycle of pain and suffering this man has been putting him through. He coughed, blood most likely spewing onto the ground as he looked up at the figure above him. "You're a monster . . . Y-you are doing this t-to stop your father, but is it n-necessary . . ? You're worse than him . . . You n-need to be stopped . . ." Another cough racked through his body, sending more of that horrible mixture of blood and stomach bile up and out of his body, causing Oliver to stand and step away from the mess.

Oliver look disgusted, however he scoffed and kept his gaze on the pathetic form in front of him. "It is necessary for my research. I must destroy him, so I must do it in the most complete way possible. Prevent him from coming back, like he always does." Oliver strided over to the small bag he brought into the room earlier, opening it and ruffling through the contents inside. He pulled out a small syringe filled with a light, pale lavender liquid, which seemed to almost glow. "He has to be stopped, and I have to do anything to end him. I am not worse than him." He chuckled, turning to face the mess of a man before him. "Harrison, I am simply stopping the greater evil by committing a lesser one."

"L-lesser evil . . ? Did your father t-torture innocent m-men and women so he c-could do human experimentation f-for his own sick and t-twisted desires . . ? Y-you're fucked in the h-head if you think you're b-better than him." He choked on his own words, knowing he would pay greatly for what he is saying, though his life was already over. Getting Oliver to kill him would be merciful of the psychopath.

"Watch what you say or else I'll cut out your vocal chords." The 7'1" male in the lab coat made a choked coughing sound, glaring at the other before sliding back into his smiling self. "I am not the bad guy here. I am simply doing questionable things to defeat the real villain. No matter how hard you try, I will not feel guilty for my actions. I simply do not feel." Shaking his head, he continued to rummage through the bag, pulling out instruments here and there, and placing them into his lab coat pocket.

"You're fucked . . . Y-you hear me, Oliver ? Y-you're fucked !-" He began to choke on his own blood and spit, having trouble regaining his breath. He could barely open his eyes, yet he could still feel his captor grow closer, and despite the choking, he attempted to move back, but he was weak. He could barely lift his head without feeling dizzy and as though he might pass out or vomit the nothingness he had left in his system. He heard Oliver chuckle, a low, haunting sound he will never be able to scratch out of his memory, and fear instantly paralyzed him as he felt the cold, gloved hand grip onto his shoulder.

"You speak so freely, as though there will be no consequences . . ." His gentle tone sent shivers down the male's spine, causing him to once again resume quaking. Oliver wouldn't let him die purposely, he'd only make him suffer. Moreso than he already is. The pain was becoming unbearable, and he wanted to pass out, to escape having to go through this, but whatever Oliver injected into him earlier was preventing just that, so he would have to go through whatever Oliver did next.

"I hope you r-rot in hell, you m-motherfucker . . ."

"That would be merciful, but sadly hell does not exist. Neither does heaven, nor your precious God. If he did, do you believe he would allow you to be in this situation ?" Oliver cackled, attempting to stand up the other male without touching his other bodily fluids. Eventually, he was successful, however it did not appear as though it would last long. He steadied him with one hand as he reached into his pocket with the other.

"Your mother . . will be disappointed in you . . ."

Oliver froze. His mother ? She had been dead for years, why would he give a damn if she was disappointed ?

"Torture and . . . Everything you're doing . . . You are letting down everyone who has . . . d-died from your father . . . you're becoming a monster . . ."

"Silence."

"Everyone who has . . . Suffered . . . who is counting o-on you to fix his mistakes . . . you're letting them down . . ."

" _I said silence, Harrison._ "

"You aren't doing this because you . . . want to stop your father . . . you're worse than him . . . you're doing it because you w-want to . . . you like breaking people and b-bending them to your will -"

" ** _Shut up !_** " Oliver pulled out the syringe from before, and held it with a shaking hand. Why was he shaking ? He looked down at the syringe, and back at the smirking, half conscious male in front of him.

"Oliver . . . You fucked up . . . there is no way in hell you can f-fix this . . . you'll get what you deserve . . . I just h-hope you realize you're a fucking horrible . . . person . . ." Before here was any time to react, a sharp needle was stuck into his stomach, sending pain all throughout his abdomen. He barely was able to look up to see a wide-eyes Oliver seeming to . . . Panic ?

"Be quiet, Harrison . . . The a-antidote will kick in soon . . ." He could feel the acidic liquid burn his inside as it was injected, an unimaginable pain flaring up inside of him like he has never experienced before. Oliver let go, watching as he fell to the floor, screaming his throat raw as he convulsed on the ground. In a matter of seconds, holes began to open up and melt away at his skin, leaving nothing but a steaming pile of acid and liquefied skin and bones behind. Oliver kept staring at the horrific sight, Harrison's screams still echoing in his ears as he fell to his knees, shaking hands dropping the now empty syringe.

"I do not wish to be like my father, Harrison . ." He mumbled, his body beginning to quake. Something snapped inside of him, and he felt as though he was going to choke, the urge stronger than ever before.

". . . How do I fix this . . ?"


End file.
